


Why not

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naruto and Sasuke are squishy, Naruto-Blank Period, No hate on the girls, Pre-Chapter 700 (Naruto), Sasuke - Freeform, They are just young and in love, To be honest the next gen kids should be more like a family since all their parents are so close, i love them, naruto - Freeform, nerds, rooftop confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: Some quiet rooftop confessions. The war is over and peace is descending. Everyone is growing up and Naruto is not letting Sasuke slip away without telling him how he feels





	Why not

**Author's Note:**

> Have this lovely one-shot I wrote because I've got a million other projects I should be working on and apparently have writer's block for literally all of them. Yay.

“You’re doing it again,”  Sasuke  said ,  breaking the comfortable silence they had been sitting in. A smile pulled at Naruto’s lips. He caught Sasuke’s eye glint in the moonlight as he looked at him out of the corner of it. They were in the middle of their nightly ritual of sitting on the roof of the tallest building in Konoha.

"Sorry,” he chuckled with no remorse in his voice. “The moonlight really suits you,” he said, his smile growing.  Sasuke  snorted softly ,  shaking his head.

 It had been two years since the war ended. Two years since  Sasuke  was finally home. And Naruto couldn’t stare at him enough. Seeing him against the backdrop of Konoha...seeing him smile. Just seeing him smile. It made Naruto’s heart speed up and he was certain the effect would never wear off. No matter how many times he saw it.

 Naruto breathed and reached out to tuck a piece of  Sasuke’s  hair back. The Uchiha turned to look at him, nuzzling Naruto’s hand as he cupped his face.

“Move in with me,” Naruto whispered.  Sasuke’s  eyes widened. He pulled away from Naruto’s hand and looked back out over the village.

“You’re engaged to Hinata,” he said flatly. 

“Not yet,” He said moving closer.  Sasuke  shook his head, laughing softly.

“Everyone is expecting it.”  Sasuke  told him, “And don’t you think she earned it after everything?”  Sasuke  ignored the way his heart had jumped into his throat. Ignored it the way he had since the day he left the village the first time. Naruto pulled back. Blue eyes looked back out over the village.  Sasuke  swallowed  hard. “You  already know I’m getting ready to leave again,” he said. He noticed Naruto’s fingers curl tightly into metal under them. 

“I do,” Naruto confirmed, “Maybe,” Naruto started but was cut off but  Sasuke  reaching over and pulling him into a kiss. It started out slow and soft. Naruto’s hands came back up to cup Sasuke’s face again.

“Sasuke,” Naruto started. This wasn’t their first kiss but it was a rush every time their lips met. They treasured every touch they exchanged. Tender or otherwise.

“Shut up loser,” he breathed pulling him into a rougher, more passionate kiss. He felt Naruto bite his lip.  Sasuke  knotted his hand in to, those softer than expected, blond tresses.

When they finally pulled apart to breathe Naruto pressed their foreheads together. 

“I hate you,” Naruto said softly.

“Is that what you say to someone you were just asking to move in with you?”  Sasuke  whispered back, smirking.

“It is when he says no then kisses you,” Naruto snapped back biting his lip.

“Fair point,”  Sasuke  laughed, pulling back. His hand ran through Naruto’s hair. “Marry Hinata,”  Sasuke  said softly, as he dropped his hand .  “We both know you love her.” Naruto caught his hand and pressed it to his warm chest. 

“I do , ” he said, biting his lip .  “But I can’t shake the feeling that we’re really soulmates Sasuke.”  Sasuke  laughed a little louder.

“We are ,  loser . ”

“No,” Naruto said with more conviction .  “Beyond just brothers,”

“We both know that,”  Sasuke  sighed but couldn’t hide his smirk. He knew that line wouldn’t work on Naruto. Neither of them w as  very good a hiding the passion that sparked between them.

“Then why...why can’t we be together?”

“Because I can’t bear to hurt you like this anymore,” he said lamely. He gave Naruto a lopsided. In truth, he couldn’t bring himself to believe he deserved Naruto. Not even after two years of hidden kisses and daydream moments. Not after two years of stolen dates and quiet nights like the one they were sharing. They lapsed into silence once more and Sasuke could feel Naruto staring at him again.

“Hinata knows,” Naruto suddenly said, breaking the silence. “Everyone knows,” Naruto laughed. Naruto fought the second wave  of almost  hysterical laughter that  bubble  up in his chest. “Everyone has known since the day you left,” he said looking  Sasuke  in the eyes as the man turned to look at him. “We’ve already been through this. She and I talked it over. She doesn't mind being out a  surrogate . Even Sakura is okay with it.”  Sasuke  looked at him shocked.

“Like for a family?” he breathed, “You spoke to Sakura?” he was reeling. Naruto laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to go behind your back,” he said softly. “I t  sort of just came up.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow then sighed again.

“How does a topic like that come up organically?” he asked. He was being cornered by the only person who could always manage to corner him. And for once he didn’t think he could get away. He wasn’t sure he even wanted too. Naruto looked at him

“So... will you move in with me?” he repeated his question from earlier. Sasuke  laughed soft, running a hand through his hair.

“Why not,” he sighed softly. There was a beat of silence as he turned to look at Naruto again. He turned just in time to see Naruto’s mega-watt smile stretch across his face as the sun rose, washing his own personal sun in a golden light. It took his breath away. Naruto threw his arms around him pulling him into another kiss.

“I love you  Sasuke ,” he said through a bubbly laugh.  Sasuke  couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. 

“I love you too...loser.”


End file.
